


sumur kemarau

by Skylight (Cineraria)



Series: yang dirangkai dari serpihan [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Skylight
Summary: sumurku basah oleh air yang berlinangan





	sumur kemarau

 

 

 

  _Sumurku mengering kerontang_

_Menuju mataku air bertandang_

_Sendirian aku terkekang_

_Takdir Tuhan mengurungku kejam_

_Aku menangisinya yang dipaksa lekang_

_Di suatu pagi berkabut saat_

_sumurku basah oleh air yang berlinangan_

 

_Sumurku mengering kerontang_

_Menguap kabut kepedihan_

_dan menyerap siul kehidupan_

_Aku tinggal tulang berbalut malam_

_Aduhai, dia yang dipaksa lekang_

_Akankah kembali menemuiku di ambang siang?_

_Ataukah penantianku berujung_

_di tanjung kemarau gersang?_

 

 

[puisi ini dibuat

berdasarkan request dari

**Ria Isn't Jellyfish**

di fb]


End file.
